Oliver, are ya really a guy?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley want Oliver to show her that he's a man.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during an alternate reality-version of season 4 of Hannah Montana. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver, are ya really a guy?<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart and Oliver Oscar Oken are hanging out at Oliver's house while Oliver's brother and parents are away.**

"Oliver, don't be mad at me..." says Miley.

"Why would I be mad at you?" says Oliver.

"Ya know...you're supposed to be a guy, but you watch soap operas, read your mom's 'chick-magazines' and have two chicks as best buds!" says Miley. "Hardly the most manly way to act, huh...?"

"Hey! I only watch soap operas because my grandma likes 'em and about mom's magazines...that was only one time and never again!" says Oliver. "And about my friendship with you and Lilly...you girls always say that you value me as a real friend. That wasn't true?"

"Of course it's true, Ollie! You're my best guy-friend ever!" says Miley with a smile. "I'm sure Lilly feels the same as me."

"So...? Why going all crazy about my manlyness then?" says Oliver.

"A man should be man! I do love that ya show your girly side at times, but you're gettin' more woman-ish by the day, Oken. Ya got almost no guy-friends!" says Miley.

"If I'm such a lame girly guy, why are you still friends with me, Miley?" says Oliver.

"Sorry, Oliver..." says Miley. "I didn't wanna be a bitch about this. It's just that I care about you and don't want you to lose your man-spirit. You always say that it's important for you to be a real man."

"Thanks, Miley! You're a good friend!" says Oliver. "I'm not always girly. I surf, skate and watch hockey."

"So does Lilly!" says Miley.

"True, but she's a tomboy, you know..." says Oliver.

"Yeah, she is!" says Miley.

"I watch baseball, and Lilly never does that..." says Oliver. "Also I never wear girl-clothes!"

"Thank God for that, Oliver! Guys who wear girl-clothes are so gay-ish!" says Miley.

"I'm not sayin' no to that!" says Oliver.

"Yay!" says Miley in an emotion-less tone.

"What can I do to show you what a man I am?" says Oliver.

"Maybe you could have sex with me..." says Miley with a sensual smile.

"Best girl-bud say what...?" says Oliver, who can't believe what Miley is saying.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, that's my line!" says Miley as she glare at Oliver.

"Right!" says Oliver.

"I was serious! Fuck me like a real man would and I admit that you're a manly man and not a girl in a guy's body!" says Miley.

"Miley! Understand this, you're very sexy and it would be an honor to have sex with you, but I can't do it! Such a thing would weird our friendship and I don't want that to happen." says Oliver in a serious mature tone.

"I don't wanna destroy the friendship either. It's just a one night-fuck! Almost like friends with benefits, but still different." says Miley.

"Maybe you can keep your feelings cool, but I'm not sure if I'm as in touch with myself as you are..." says Miley.

"Relax, Ollie! Nothing's gonna go wrong! You and me have been friends for a long time. I'll make sure you keep your focus, okey?" says Miley.

"I'm still not sure..." says Oliver.

"Are ya afraid to sleep with me?" says Miley, teasing Ollie a little in a friendly way.

"I'm man enough to admit that I have some fears, so yes...I'm a little afraid. Not about the sex-thing itself. It's more that I think it's gonna be different for us afterwards. We don't know what our friendship's gonna be like if we have sex, Miles! What if one of us is a loser in bed and we can't be friends anymore?" says Oliver.

"I don't think any of us are _**that **_bad at sex and you're my friend no matter what. Long time ago I made myself a promise. To always be friends with you and Lilly even if it's hard and not easy in any way whatsoever!" says Miley.

"I wish I was as confident in our friendship as you, Miley." says Oliver.

"So, Ollie...wanna fuck me or not...?" says Miley in a sexy voice.

"Not sure..." says Oliver.

"Take me to your bed and wow me with those mad fuck-skills ya got!" says Miley with her cool southern accent.

"How do you know I've got mad fuck-skills?" says Oliver surprised in a positive way. He almost blush.

"Just tryin' to give your confidence a boost, Smokin' Oken! If you're more confident maybe you'll say yes..." says Miley.

"You really want me to do this!" says Oliver with a smile as he give Miley a friendly punch on the arm.

"Slow down there, Oken-boy! Don't make it seem like I'm some horny slut! The only reason I wanna have sex with you is that I want you to show me that you're a man!" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Oliver.

"Ollie say what...?" says Miley.

"I'm sayin' yes, Miles! Let's have sex!" says Oliver, trying not to laugh.

"Nice!" says Miley, not able to hide her happiness.

"My room or should we head over to your house?" says Oliver in a strong manly voice.

"My dad and brother are at home so my house ain't really an option..." says Miley.

"Then it seems like my room's gonna have to be enough!" says Oliver with a smile.

"I'm sure it's more than great, Ollie!" says Miley.

A few minutes later in Oliver's room, Miley take off her top and skirt. Soon she stand in front of Oliver in nothing but her black bra and cherry-red panties.

"Wow, Miley! You look damn sexy tonight!" says Oliver.

"I'm a sexy chick!" says Miley.

"Oh, you're sexy for sure!" says Oliver.

Oliver pull off his shirt and jeans.

Miley can see Oliver's hard big penis inside his black boxers.

"Seems like a big rod's waitin' for me inside those boxers of yours!" says Miley.

"And I look foward to playin' with that soft pussy ya got there, Sexy Miley!" says Oliver.

"Let's go 100% naked then and get this show on the road, Smokin' Oken!" says Miley as she pull off her bar and panties.

"Oh, yeah!" says Oliver as he pull off his boxers.

Miley takes her place on Oliver's bed and prepare herself to fuck with her best guy-friend.

"Ready, Miles?" says Oliver. Suddenly he grab Miley's ass and spin her arouns so she end up on all four.

"Hey! What's goin' on back there?" says Miley, unable to keep her voice serious.

"I've always wanted to fuck a girl in this position!" says Oliver.

"Kinky thing! That could be fun..." says Miley. "I'm on!"

"Nice!" says Oliver as he push his penis into Miley's wet vagina.

"Oh, Oliver! You're totally big!" says Miley.

"And you're soft and wet, Miley!" says Oliver.

"That's cuz ya make me so horny!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"Oh, yeah!" says Oliver in a loud voice as he push his penis as deep as he can into Miley's vagina.

"Yeah! Go deep!" says Miley.

A few minutes later Oliver thrust into Miley at high speed.

"Oh my gosh!" says Miley.

"This feels good to you?" says Oliver in a manly deep voice.

"YES!" screams a happy Miley.

"Nice!" says Oliver.

"Oh my fuckin' gosh! YES! I'm reachin' my pleasure-heaven!" screams Miley with pleasure as she feels the power of the orgasm in her vagina.

"YES!" screams Oliver as he pull out and release his load onto Miley's back.

"Wow! Ya got a lot of cream, Ollie!" says a very happy Miley with a smile.

"I made sure not to fire off my load inside of you." says Oliver.

"I wasn't worried one bit!" says Miley.

"Good thing!" says Oliver as he give Miley a kiss.

"I guess what I said before was true. Ya really got some mad fuck-skills, Oliver." says Miley.

"You were really good too, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Thanks!" says Miley.

"Am I man enough for you now?" says Oliver.

"I don't think I could have found a better man to fuck me hard tonight! You're totally a real macho-man, Oliver!" says Miley.

"Awesome!" says Oliver.

Miley and Oliver put their clothes back on.

"So...what do ya wanna do know?" says Miley.

"Let's watch a movie!" says Oliver.

"What kind of movie? Horror? Fantasy? Comedy? Maybe a chick flick...?" says Miley.

"On a normal night I'd say comedy or horror, but since you gave me such an awesome fuck tonight I can stand watchin' a chick flick with you in peace!" says Oliver.

"I've got the perfect one downstairs in my bag!" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Oliver.

"Let's not tell Lilly about this!" says Miley.

"It's our secret!" says Oliver.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I hope this story is good...<strong>


End file.
